


Light and Dark

by CrimsonQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anime, Blood and Torture, Book - Freeform, Comedy, Dark, Death, Evil, F/M, Fighting, Fun, Good, Gore, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Magic, Manga, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Seinen, Series, Suicide, abilities, deep, hero - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQueen/pseuds/CrimsonQueen
Summary: A story with Light and Dark abilities revolved around the stars and a fictional fantasy world. The story’s main characters are Tia and Isaac revolved around them and the world they live in. Two people that end up becoming lovers and their bond and power grows stronger over time. They’ll be true lovers that fight through thick and thin until the end and do anything they can to stay together and survive. A strong couple with a lot of determination to get through in life and make their dreams come true. There will be lots of romance, fighting, gore, sexual references and/or scenes, comedy, magic like abilities and physical abilities, and a seinen like approach. Tia the pretty girl that’s the light, the angel, calm, shy, patient, innocent, sweet, caring, silly, creative, smart, emotional, strong willed, and a strong heart. Isaac the determined, hard working, ambitious, somewhat stubborn, comes off rude (but is actually really nice and has purpose), sometimes distant, kind of impatient, deep thinker (overthinks), realist, smart, caring, intimate (with Tia when it gets to that point), understanding, strong in every way (physically, emotionally, and etc.), and the protector.  Follow their journey here!





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please give me feedback! Feel free to give me any suggestions, criticisms, and theories. I’ll upload more if I’m requested even if it’s just you. Comment please I just want to know that you read it! P.S. I posted this on my GF’s account lol.

Longer summary:  
A story with Light and Dark abilities revolved around the stars and a fictional fantasy world. The story’s main characters are Tia and Isaac revolved around them and the world they live in. Two people that end up becoming lovers and their bond and power grows stronger over time. They’ll be true lovers that fight through thick and thin until the end and do anything they can to stay together and survive. A strong couple with a lot of determination to get through in life and make their dreams come true. The abilities in this story will be from each type Neutral, Light, Dark and Eclipse (Light and Dark fused). The Sun, Moon, Eclipse and the stars are very important to this story. There’s many different types of stars that influence the story in a big way. Gaining powers from the stars that fall into the world to make your abilities stronger or enhanced (such as making an ability to perform or appear quicker, stronger, etc.) or to even completely change them entirely with the grant of a wish. The stars wishes are held to a certain extent with the fact that it can only apply to the holder of the star. There’s Normal Stars, Light Stars, Dark stars and combining the three makes an Eclipse star. Light stars can grant Light wishes that can be used for good such as healing, protecting, enlightening, and etc. Dark stars grant Dark wishes that can be used for killing, mischief, torture, manipulation, and etc. Normal stars grant self only wishes that can enhance anything about you. Combining a Normal star with a Light or Dark star enhances that Light or Dark wish by a great amount. That’s why the dangers of an Eclipse star in the wrong hands can be really dangerous. There’s an afterlife in this world that are the souls of a person, but once you’ve been turned into a soul you can no longer come back as human. These souls are more like a small spirit like orb that have the colors and enlightenment of that person who was once the owner. The souls can inherit the Light, Dark, and Eclipse that stays in them even after death. Souls can be collected and can be granted by the stars to fuse them into your own body to receive half of the power and energy the soul has to offer. This also means that the soul disappears forever and becomes apart of your own soul energy called enlightenment. The war between the Dark and Light needs to make an end before the unknown dangers of the Eclipse take over the Neutral world...

Part 1: The End to A New Beginning

The beginning starts off showing the worlds outside in the space of enlightenment. The sun controls the energy of life, flames, and electricity. The sun is made out of pure blazing heat and red transparent electricity surrounding it. The space outside has tons of stars that float around space and you can see one heading down to the Neutral world we start off at and, and was shot by the Neutral moon. The Neutral world is normal, casual, and the people live their everyday lives like how they should. This world is the most realistic and the most relatable out of the three. Then the next star shoots down to the Light world where it shows pure peace, happiness, and a society filled with angelic like people. The perfect utopia, a loving world where everyone seems to get along it’s filled with paradise and great people who care to help one another. The third and last star shoots towards the Dark world showing the first appearance of an unknown Dark man.

This Dark man who was sent to the Neutral world with a group of five other people who were ordered by his boss. They were told to collect souls and stars of the Neutral world for the boss’ needs. The boss said, “I don’t give a shit how you find them bring them to me by tomorrow or else you’re dead to me. I’ve gave you guys enough time to know how to do a simple task, so if you can’t do it then don’t bother showing up to the Dark again because you’ve betrayed us.” This Dark man was clearly the weakest out of this group of Dark criminals, but he didn’t care how weak he was, he still followed orders just like everyone else. He walks outside and sees a Dark star with the thought in his head, “A death wish.” He knew his time was going to come soon, his life depended on this quest. He knew no matter what he was going to be a failure, he doubted himself the whole time he was there. He looks upset and says, “I’m weak. I’m going to die anyways. I’ll make this final wish knowing it’s going to kill me. Fuck him.. Fuck everyone.” Like every star does it gives a fortune to it, almost as if it predicts the future. He cries as he holds the star and has flashbacks about his past. He remembers seeing the manipulation and beating of his boss whipping him, mocking him, and making him beg for his life and then the boss tells him he’d spare his life if he followed his orders and so he listened to him since then. The boss ordered him to kill his own parents from the Neutral world which he always thought about since he got put into the Dark world. He remembers arguing to his parents about leaving home so he could do what he wants in his life. He said to his mom, “I’m going to do what I want with my life. There’s nothing anyone can do to change my mind.” He realized how stubborn and childish he was then and regrets ever telling his mom that. He snaps back cries and says, “I wish I could of done better. I miss them so much. I wish I could have another chance. I fucked up..” Crying in his agonizing pain knowing he ruined his life from that moment on. Another flash occurs with the blood of his parents he had all over his hands making him cry silently with this evil transparent aura surrounding his body then says, “Mom. Dad. I’m sorry, forgive me.” He sees there is a letter on the counter of the kitchen table and reads it. Written in pen it says “From: Mom To: Son” “I hope you come back home soon. Your father and I miss you a lot. We’re sorry for getting you upset at us. We understand we were young like you too, so it makes sense why you left. It’s ok. We completely forgive you. Oh and besides we could use some help with the young man you’ve grown to be. We get lonely sometimes without your company around. Our father and I just want to tell you that we lo..” He stares at the unfinished letter of his dead mother in shock as to what he did. He then realized it was too late he had no other choice now. He then looked around for their belongings collecting everything he thought was valuable into a bag and comes across his parent’s closet. Held there was his father’s katana and his mother’s star she held for him as a kid. It shows his eyes tear up when he comes back to reality again as he remembers staring into the Neutral star. Another flashback occurs when he remembered what his mother told him before. He heard his mother’s voice tell him, “If you ever get in trouble use this star to your advantage and grant your wish. It will help you one day.” He grabs the katana and star then runs outside. On his way out he brutally kills the two neighbors that were casually walking outside since he showed no more shame, emotion, sympathy or empathy after what he had done. The murder of his own parents that he still loved. He told himself, “Such things you do when the Dark consumes you is crazy.” He used the star and wished to keep the souls of his parents inside of him to remember them and keep their energy for as long as he lived. He puts the neighbors’ souls in the soul bag, and when he returns back and hands the bag over to the boss. “Here. This is all I could find.” The boss looks and holds these obtainments, and then looks down at him and says, “Useless.. All of these are useless just like you. Why would you give me this shit? Come back to me when you can receive items that are more useful than this.” The Dark man slowly walks away. The boss angrily shouts, “Hey come back here I’m not done with you!” The Dark man walks back up to the boss and looks at him. The Dark man had fear inside of him when turned around to look back at the boss. He had reason to be in fear as the boss cuts two strikes on his neck with his Shadow Dagger and tells him, “Three strikes and you’re dead.” With a strike on each side of his neck. If he were to cut the third strike in the middle, it would cut his neck off entirely. “Now next time you do something like that I want you gone forever.” The man flashes back to reality and wishes that if he dies he’ll pass his soul to the next person that kills him to let them feel how evil the world really is. The screen flashes and it shows “20 years ago.” The star shoots as we go to the Light world where it shows Tia as a baby. Her mother and father admire Tia, and her mother says “She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Her father responds with “Yes she is, she really is... This is why we need to keep her safe from this chaos, we can’t lose her.” Her mother grabs a Light star and you see her hold the Light star in front of Tia as she’s crying wanting the star holding her arms out trying to reach. Her mom smiles and says, “Aww. She’s so cute she wants a wish already look.” Tia’s mom hands the star close enough, so she can finally touch it. Tia then calms down and starts getting happy as she holds onto the star with a cute baby giggle. Her mother has the power to grant a wish on anyone, and not just herself since the stars only apply to the holder of the one who grants the wish. She wishes to pass the protection of the Light moon to Tia, and to keep her safe forever. You see no difference in Tia, until she smiles and you see a beautiful glow in her eyes that looks exactly as if you were to look into night sky of a Light moon. Her father kisses her mother and says, “Good wish sweetie, she should be fine now thanks to the stars.” The screen flashes again and snaps it back to the present showing the Neutral star heading towards Isaac. Isaac on his way to obtain his first star as the Dark man stalks him. Isaac sees the star and gets excited finally being able to awaken his first ability. He didn’t know that he was being stalked when he grabbed the star. The Dark man knew it was too late once Isaac grabbed the star, but said to himself, “I can’t give up now I’ll be killed by the boss.” The Dark man contemplates and thinks, “What if this man kills me instead? I’d rather have him kill me than the boss. I might as well take that risk and try.” He was late as Isaac already had made his wish while he was contemplating. “Star, awaken my solar life.” He sees Isaac has enhanced his enlightenment with the wish he just used that gave him the power of the Sun’s energy. Isaac’s ability is the use of fire powers with electric attributes such as a lightning bolt made out of fire. The fire appears as a red electricity to give the effects of an electric shock with the burn of a fire. This ability is called Solar Volt. Isaac noticed the stalker as he gets surprise attacked by a katana from behind barely scraping a cut on Isaac’s clothes and a slight cut on his back. The Dark man backs up and says, “I’ll put you to good use if you do as I say, if not I’ll have to kill you.” Isaac gets pissed and tells him, “Get lost dumbass.” The Dark man doesn’t listen and goes for another swing of his sword towards Isaac. Isaac reacts fast enough to blast his flaming ability towards his feet that stuns his legs from moving. “Fuck this burns..” The Dark man said. “And it stops my momentum too. Damn.. I’ll make you pay for this.” The Dark man throws his katana towards Isaac, but Isaac dodges it. Isaac laughs and says, “You’re a joke dude, just get the hell out of here or else..” The Dark man creepily laughs and says, “Or else what? Just kill me you stupid fool or else I’ll make you regret it later watch.” Then Isaac burns his throat so he can say no more. Isaac then picks up the katana and stabs his heart with it. A soul releases from his body with an eerie presence. The soul out of his body then flies around Isaac’s body. Isaac is confused and says, “What in the hell is this?” as he sees this evil presence surrounding his body and then lashing itself onto his chest. Isaac gasps as he’s out of air for a few seconds. Isaac shoots another fireball at his dead body to get rid of it forever and to burn him into ashes. Isaac sees his fire has turned darker and he says, “What? How?” He feels his body get hurt with pains of dark agonizing memories unleashing into his head. He regrets what he’s done and sees that the man he killed let himself die just so he can escape his dark reality he’s been suffering with inside. Isaac realizes this and says, “Shit.. Life is really fucked up.”


End file.
